A Christmas Turnabout
by PencilGirl92
Summary: Even during the holidays, crime never sleeps. When Tina Erwood, famous Christmas performer, is found dead in her studio and the case grows cold as a white Christmas, Phoenix must keep things heated up… but can he before time runs out?
1. December 22

December 22

10:03am

Phoenix's Apartment

The phone rang, waking me from my dreams. "Nick! Nick!" it was Maya, of course. She seemed to be excited about something.

"What is it, Maya?" I asked, yawning. I was still half-asleep.

"Get up, Nick! I need to get the perfect gift for Pearly!"

"_That's_ the emergency? It's not even Christmas Eve."

"We always open presents on Christmas Eve!"

"You're weird. You should have gone shopping sooner."

"I was too busy working at your office!"

I smiled. "_Working_? You mean eating, watching TV, sleeping…"

"Whatever. Can't you help me get a gift?"

I sighed. "Fine, Maya. Meet me at the office in a half-hour."

10:39am

Wright & Co. Law Offices

"I'm not late," I said, running into the office.

"I know…" Maya mumbled.

"Then let's go."

10:56am

Smile Toy Store

"Do you even know what Pearls wants?" I asked, not expecting much.

"Nope," Maya said. I knew it. "Hey, look at this! I recognize that model." Maya was pointing to a picture of a woman in front of a building.

"Maya, that's not a model. That's Tina Erwood, an actress."

"Actress?"

"She performs every year in her own female version of A Christmas Carol."

"_Female_ version? I gotta see it!"

"Oh, boy… Can we get back to the Christmas shopping?"

"Aw, can you get me tickets Nick? It will be so much fun! It can be your gift to me!"

"I already got your gift." I mumbled, "…and it's not at all as expensive as tickets for that show…"

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

"Gumshoe?" I turned.

"Hey, pal."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey, pal, I asked you first!"

"Alright, calm down. We're getting a Christmas gift for Maya's cousin, Pearl."

"Oh, yeah. This place is great!"

Maya smiled, "Detective, are you getting a gift too?"

Gumshoe smiled. "Nope. I'm here for me!"

"Uh…" I started. "This is a toy store."

"So? It brings out my inner child."

"Perhaps too much…" I mumbled.

"What was that, pal?"

"Nothing… erm, pal…"

"Hey, you guys familiar with Tina Erwood?" Gumshoe obviously spotted the sign behind us.

"Yep! I just asked Nick to get me tickets to her show!" Maya burst out.

"Yeah, _after_ I had to explain who she was," I added. Maya frowned.

"I actually have tickets to see her today…" Gumshoe said. "I… um… was gonna invite Maggey…"

"Aw, that sounds great!" Maya smiled again.

"Do you think she'll go with me?"

"Of course, Gumshoe," I nodded. "She'll love it."

"And I would too," Maya hinted.

"Thanks, pal. Well, I gotta go! See you!" He left.

"Do you think he'll have the courage to ask her?"

"You never know with Gumshoe," I replied. "Now, come on, let's find something for Pearls."

"Goody!"

Time: ???

Location: ???

"_Your performance days have come to an end._

_Good-bye…_

_And happy holidays."_

_*BANG*_

2:00pm

Wright & Co. Law Offices

"I can't believe we were in that store for almost three hours!" I sighed.

"Oh, come on, at least we got an awesome gift for Pearly!" Maya was excited. I supposed that was all that mattered. "By the way… speaking of awesome gifts…"

"I am not getting you a ticket to see that show!"

"Darn!" Maya got back to wrapping Pearl's gift. We ended up getting her a few books, now that she read often. The books came with dolls that represented the main character, I guess. Maya stuck a tag on and wrote Pearl's name. She also signed hers. "There, all done!"

"I don't think so… Considering I paid for most of that gift, I think it should be from both of us!"

"Come on, Nick! You know how Pearly is. She'll think it's from both of us because I'm your 'special someone,' remember?"

"Then let me give her two books, and you get her one!"

"Sorry, I already wrapped them all at once."

"_What_?!"

"Calm down Nick, just get her something else."

"You're terrible."

Maya simply smiled innocently.

"Ugh." I get up from my desk. "Fine. Since you got what you wanted, you can go home. I'm going back to the store…" I added, mumbling, "Three hours in that store, and I don't get anything for her…"

"Okay, Nick. See ya!"

Time: ???

Location: ???

"_You are under arrest!"_

"_What? What for?"_

"_For a writer, you have terrible grammar. Wouldn't it be 'for what'?"_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_You are the prime suspect in a murder investigation, so come quietly!"_

"_Murder? You have the wrong guy!"_

4:50pm

Wright & Co. Law Offices

"Another two hours in that store…" I mumbled as I wrapped Pearl's gift. "And I found nothing! Now I'm wrapping chocolates that Maya probably would steal from Pearl anyway…" I stuck a tag on the package and signed my name. "There. At least I get credit for something… and now my wallet is empty… and I still need gifts for everyone else…"

The phone rang, and I answered. "Hey, pal!" Gumshoe screamed into the phone.

"Gumshoe? I can hear you just fine! What's up?"

"Turn on the news, pal!"

I picked up the remote and flipped the TV on. "Police found early this morning the body of Tina Erwood in her studio at the Holiday Theater. We have the opportunity now to interview one of the officers. This is Henry Houston. Officer Houston, around what time was the victim found?"

"We found her in her studio at about one o'clock today. Time of death is thought to be noon," the officer was explaining.

"Wow, that's pretty close! Did you find the criminal?"

"I think we have. In fact, we caught him just recently, at about four o'clock."

"Are you releasing any of this information to the public?"

"Not yet, but we will soon, or so the chief says."

"Thank you so much, officer. Now back to—" I turned it off.

"Uh… pal!" Gumshoe screamed.

"I'm still here!" I screamed back. "Geez."

"I can't believe this! I already asked Maggey to go with me! What's she gonna think… Aw, I really blew it…"

"Come on, there was no way of knowing this was going to happen, Gumshoe."

"I'm such a loser… Now what?"

"Get her a nice gift."

"Like what?!"

"Ugh. Gumshoe… just…"

"Come with me, pal! I can't do this alone!"

"Not again!"

"Please, pal!"

"Fine, but you owe me… _big time_!"

6:43pm

Julie's Jewelry

After dinner, I met Gumshoe at the Jewelry store. "Oh, yeah, this isn't weird at all…" I mumbled to myself.

"Hey, pal!" Gumshoe smiled.

"Hi."

"Aw, come on, pal!"

"This better not take long."

"It's Phoenix Wright!" a voice exclaimed.

"Hm? Yeah, that's me."

"Go, go ask him." A teenaged boy was gesturing a small girl toward me.

She looked at me shyly. "Can I help you?" I knelt down to her.

She backed up and went back to the young man. "Ask him!"

"You ask him…" the small girl whispered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir. I was wondering if I could ask you a small… erm… I mean, if I could ask you a… favor."

I wasn't to sure about the fact that he changed his mind about the small-ness. Nevertheless, I said, "Yes?"

"You see, my older brother has recently been accused of murder. Not just any murder, actually… the murder of Tina Erwood!"

What a small world. Who knew I'd run into a case while shopping with Gumshoe? "Sure he would, pal!" he said.

"What?" I turned. "Gumshoe!"

"Will you really?" the boy asked.

"Uh…" I glance down at the small girl. She looked up at me with such hope in her eyes, I couldn't just refuse. "I'll here his side of the story."

The small girl smiled, "Really? You'll listen?"

"I sure will." I smiled back. "Let's go."

"Hey, what about me, pal?" Gumshoe whimpered.

"Good luck, pal. I've got a job to do."

_Along the way I learned that the suspects name was Henry Davis, a writer. He wrote many Christmas shows himself, and they say that's why he was accused. There was too much competition from Tina Erwood's show._

_I also learned that the two I was traveling with were the siblings of this man. There was Michael and Julie. They told me that their older brother was like a father figure to them since they had no father growing up._

_From their story, I could speculate that this man was good at heart. So why would he have it in his heart to kill the competition? I was sure that there was more to this case than what we were aware there was._

7:00pm

Detention Center

"Henry, you okay in there?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, too," Julie chirped.

"Good."

"We got you a lawyer," Michael told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and not just _any_ lawyer! We got _Phoenix Wright_!"

"_The_ Phoenix Wright?"

"Is there another?" I showed myself.

"Wow! Mr. Wright!"

"Nice to meet you Henry."

"Even nicer to meet _you_!"

I didn't know I was that well-known. "You'll answer a few questions, won't you?"

"Anything to get out of here, Mr. Wright."

"Call me Phoenix, please."

"Alright."

"So first, do you know why you were accused?"

He bit his lip. For someone so anxious, he stopped pretty quickly.

"Well?"

I was afraid that a Psyche-Lock would appear, but it didn't. "You see… the main motive they accused me of… was… because I was the writer of her show, not her."

"Say what?!"

"It's true, and they think that since she took credit, I wanted her gone…"

"But you didn't do it, right?"

"Of course not! Sure, I was upset that I got totally no credit for my work, but I figured the public would find out sooner or later!"

"After all those years she's been doing that show, didn't it occur to you that they wouldn't?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"That's true. But still, that is very good motive, so that makes your argument all the weaker."

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"Bro," Michael cut in. "You're talking to Phoenix Wright, the greatest attorney ever! Of course you have a chance!"

"Don't put so much pressure on me…" I mumbled.

Julie looked up at me, and I could tell that she sensed my uneasiness. "Everyone has a chance. You're innocent, so the truth will be shown, right Mr. Phoenix?"

I nodded. "You're right. You have a chance because you're innocent."

"What about the prosecution?" Henry asked. "What if they give false evidence? Isn't that possible?"

"The truth will still be shown. Trust me. I've been through tougher cases than you could imagine."

"I know… but still… you've had a few close calls."

"But I've made it through!"

"What about the one you lost?"

"He was guilty."

"Oh, that's right. So the truth _was_ revealed."

"Exactly. You can count on me!"

"Thank you again."

"Now, I better look around the crime scene and talk to some witnesses."

"Good luck, for my sake."

8:49pm

Holiday Theater Studio

Almost as soon as I get there, my phone rings. "Nick! Where the heck are you?" it was Maya.

"I'm at the Holiday Theater," I answered.

"_What_?! You won't get me tickets, but you go on your own?!"

"Maya, it's a crime scene. I'm here to investigate, not watch the show."

"Huh?"

"You watch TV all day, and you never watch the news?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. I have to go."

"Wait—!"

I hung up. "Back to the investigation." The place was a mess. It was apparent that whoever the criminal was broke into the place. There was a bar holding many dresses and a vanity with enough makeup to last a girl a lifetime. "If I want to be prepared for court tomorrow, I have to find something… But there's noth—ouch!" I stepped on something. I lifted my foot and looked down. There's a piece of glass. I picked it up carefully. It's about half the size of my palm. It's pure white, but I knew it would be important somehow. "Hm… where's the outline of the body?" I glanced around the rack of clothes and gasped. "There it is…" I nearly whispered. Blood was spread on that entire side of the clothes and the rope showed that the body was leaned against the wall and in between the rack and the wall. Blood stained the carpet and the wall. This was a violent murder. Never could I remember seeing so much blood! "I'll need to get to the bottom of this… I need to find out how and when she died. I need the autopsy. To do that, I need to go to the police department."

9:40pm

Police Department

"Hello?" I stepped in the office. "Where is everyone?"

"Hey, pal!" Gumshoe appeared.

"Ack! Don't creep up on me like that!"

"How's the case?"

"I looked around the crime scene and all that… but I needed the autopsy."

"Of course, pal, no problem. I'll be right back."

He left, leaving me standing there alone. "Hm… so, let's see if I can put this all together so far. The writer, the defendant, is the actual writer of the show that Tina Erwood called her own… That would be his motive… but how can the police have found out so late… and at the worst time for the guy? It seems that Ms. Erwood's secret was revealed somehow… but how?"

"Here, pal. Enjoy! Haha!"

"'Tina Erwood… 34'… wow! She looked pretty young for her age. Uh… 'Time of death… 11:50am-12:15pm'… That I've heard already… Ah-ha, let's see… 'Cause of death… shot to head… Additional harm… shot in thigh, shoulder, and chest'… That explains all the blood. … Thanks, Gumshoe. So, where is everyone?"

"Meeting."

"Oh. By the way, what did you end up getting Maggey?"

"Uh… well, I can't really…um… afford anything in that store…"

"Of course not…" I mumble. "Well, Gumshoe… good luck, but I have work to do… I need to get a good rest for the trial tomorrow, you know."

"But, pal—!"

"Sorry. Talk to you later, pal."

10:12pm

Phoenix's Apartment

"Trial's tomorrow, and I think I'm ready…" I said to myself. I closed my eyes. "Let the holidays begin…"


	2. December 23

December 23

10:41am

Defendant Lobby

"Mr. Phoenix!" Julie greeted me with a wide smile.

"Good morning," I looked down at her.

"Hey, pal!" Gumshoe chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't watch you in court?"

I saw Maggey in the corner and looked at him skeptically. "What is this, your date?"

"Hehe… um… I have yet to get a Christmas gift for her, so I thought she'd like to watch you in action… she does seem to enjoy it sometimes…"

"Can you get anymore pathetic?" I mumbled.

"What was that, pal?"

"Nothing… enjoy the… _show_."

"We'll be in there!" He takes Maggey inside.

"Nick!" Maya nudged my arm hard. I turned, seeing her angry face. "Why don't you tell me any of this? I could have helped you! Why didn't you tell me about the case you took? I could have helped you! Why didn't you tell me—"

"I'm sorry, Maya," I interrupted. "Really. I had a lot on my mind. I had to investigate, and it was late, and—"

"It's alright, Nick." She smiled. "You know I can't stay mad at you!"

"Too bad…"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. So, are you ready to help me out in court?"

"Sure am!"

"Then let's go. Ready to get free, Henry?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Nick, do you know who's prosecuting?" Maya asked.

"Actually, I don't," I smiled nervously.

"What?! You mean you're completely unprepared?!"

"No! I mean… I have some evidence I found…"

She just looked at me. It was time to go, so with a last deep breath, we headed in.

11:00am

Courtroom

"Court is now in session for the murder of…" the judge stopped and seemed surprised. "Why, it's Tina Erwood! Where have I heard that name before? Hm…" He closed his eyes in thought.

Oh brother, already, I was sweating bullets. "She's a famous Christmas performer, Your Honor…" I said.

"Oh, that's right! Mm-hm…" He nodded.

"Oh brother," Maya looked at me. "The judge is so old."

"Shh… don't let him hear you say that!" I whispered. "He'll hold you in contempt of court."

"If it would please the court, I would like to carry on with this trial," the prosecution stated.

I looked over at her. She had dark, straight hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple white blouse with a grey vest and red tie and a knee-length grey skirt. "Oh, of course," the judge nodded. "Are you ready, Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, Your Honor," I nodded.

"And Ms. Lynn?"

"Of course, Your Honor."

"Then, your opening statement please."

Ms. Lynn looked so serious and… grey. She stood straight and cleared her throat in a very business-like way. "I would like to start by saying that this murder was very slyly done. Considering that none of the guards or stage hands saw anything, it proves that the person responsible," she peered at Henry, "was very clever indeed. I would also like to state that I do not intend to let the murderer," she glanced again at the defendant, "go free. Thank you."

"Eek…" I mumbled as I began sweating again.

"Feisty…" Maya murmured.

"Then, may you call your first witness?" the judge asked.

"Of course, Your Honor. I would like to call Victor Platt to the stand."

A middle-aged man with graying brown hair and a bright red suit stepped up and lit a cigar. As he took a puff, the Judge requested, "Can you state your name and occupation for the court?"

"Victor Platt," he said. He took another puff. "Producer of Tina Erwood's show." He took another puff.

"Please testify."

With a sip from his cigar, he began. "I was backstage when I heard some angry conversations at about 11:00 yesterday morning. I glanced around the curtains and saw him…" he pointed his cigar at Henry, "and Ms. Erwood engaged in a terrible argument." He paused, taking another puff. "If I recall correctly, it was about the copyright of the show. Mr. Davis was nearly begging her to give him credit for the work, but of course she declined." He puffed again. "Nearly an hour later, she's dead. How 'bout that?"

"Well, that is quite a motive!" the judge declared.

"Enough of a motive for anyone to commit murder, Your Honor," Ms. Lynn added. "So, I rest my case."

"I don't. It is my right to cross-examine, is it not? So, a few questions for you, Mr. Platt."

He stuck the cigar in his mouth and crossed his arms. "Alright, you can do this Nick! Let's get this over with!"

"Right." But there was one problem. I heard no possible error in his testimony! I need to get him to slip up… somehow… "11:00 exactly, sir?"

"My watch is always right, and if it isn't, change yours!" he answered, taking another puff.

"Uh… right." This guy was so full of himself. "Was there any physical fighting during their argument?"

"Not that I recall…"

"And when did they stop fighting and go their separate ways?"

"I don't know… It felt like a half-hour had gone by or so…"

"So you didn't see your watch?"

"Do you expect me to keep minutes of everything that show girl does?!"

"Uh… no sir! I was just… I thought you might have…that's all."

He grunted and continued puffing on his cigar. I was curious about how paranoid he got. "Would that be all, Mr. Wright?" the judge asked me.

"Uh…"

"Nick! Are you serious?!" Maya whispered.

"His testimony is flawless."

"Since even the defense agrees," Ms. Lynn declared, "I think we should end this trial."

"Very well," the judge nodded. "I declare…"

"HOLD IT!" I shouted. "You can't be serious. Never in his testimony did he mention that he saw the murder take place!"

"You tell him, Nick!" Maya cheered.

"All he did was establish a motive that we all knew existed already!"

"That is true…" the judge agreed. "Ms. Lynn? Any comments?"

"You want an eye-witness… I'll give you an eye-witness!" she tossed her hair. "Glen Jones, it's your turn."

A young man in a security suit took the stand. He seemed like a lanky guy for a security job. "My name is Glen Jones. I am a security guard at Holiday Theater."

"Could you please testify?" the judge asked him.

"Yes, Your Honor. You see, I was passing by Ms. Erwood's studio, and I saw the man go in. It was about 11:50." I immediately got nervous. "He went in… and at about…erm, 12:00, he came out."

"Crap!" I groan. "You can't be serious!"

"Looks like you're out of luck, Mr. Wright," Ms. Lynn smirked and once again tossed her hair. "Your Honor?"

"HOLD IT! Don't try that again! I'm cross-examining this witness!"

"Fine, good luck."

"Uh… Mr. Jones…uh…"

"Please, call me Glen."

"Right… erm… uh…"

"Looks like you're at a loss for words, sir…" Ms. Lynn joked. "Loser…" she added under her breath.

"Don't you dare give up now, Nick!" Maya whispered.

"What the heck am I supposed to say, Maya?" I was frantic.

"Say _something_!"

I thought awhile. I knew that I had to keep this trial going. Too many people were depending on me for this. "Mr. …erm, Glen… you saw him go in… so you say… what else did you… witness?"

"I just saw him go out and in… I didn't hear anything…"

"OBJECTION! You either don't remember correctly or didn't witness a murder!"

"Wha…?"

"Considering the victim was killed by a gunshot, I would think you would've heard _something_."

"What?!" Ms. Lynn pounded her desk. "No! He could've just missed it!"

"Although it's highly unlikely to 'miss' a gunshot, I'll humor you. So, what about the other three?"

"Say what?"

"You know, the chest, the thigh, and the shoulder? Actually, it could've been in any order, but the fact is someone had to hear at least one."

"Yes!" Maya sighed.

"But… but…" Ms. Lynn stuttered.

"Mr. Wright's argument does hold water," the judge shook his head. "Still, it doesn't completely prove the innocence of this man. We will take a ten-minute recess. Court is adjourned."

12:47pm

Defendant Lobby

"Way to go, Nick!" Maya nearly hugged me.

"That was a close one alright," I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Thank you so much, Phoenix," Henry sighed. "I thought I was a goner."

"So tell me, what were you doing in her studio?"

"The same thing I was doing on her stage, begging her to give me credit for my work."

"But the timing matched the autopsy perfectly… That doesn't bode well…"

"That is so unfair…"

A light bulb went off at that exact moment. "Coincidental… or… planned?"

"Wait," Maya cut in. "Do you mean…?"

"Where was that security guard afterwards?"

"I don't know, you have to ask him…"

"Well, of course. Let's do this!"

12:57pm

Courtroom

"Court is back in session," the judge began. "Are both sides ready?"

"Yes, Your Honor," I nodded.

"Yes, Your Honor," Ms. Lynn answered.

"Then, Mr. Glen Jones, I believe we were in the middle of your testimony," the judge continued.

"And my cross-examination," I added.

"Very well, Mr. Wright, continue."

"My pleasure. Glen, could you possibly tell me what occurred after the defendant left?"

"I continued my patrol."

"Near the studio?"

"No, actually, after that, I was nowhere near the crime scene."

The audience immediately broke out into murmurs. I knew that this was going well. I soaked it in because there was no doubt that the prosecution would come up with something. As I expected, she burst out, "OBJECTION! Though, Mr. Wright makes an excellent point, he could've used a silencer! Or… came back!"

"Though desperate, that is a possibility," the judge determined.

"Thank you."

"You can't let this off that easily, Nick!" Maya pretty much demanded.

"I know… OBJECTION! Your Honor, I think Ms. Lynn is just pulling at straws now. We need a real witness!"

"Very true," the judge seemed shocked. "Ms. Lynn?"

"I'll need another day, Your Honor," she replied.

"Very well. Court is adjourned."

1:14pm

Defendant Lobby

"I guess it's time for some more investigation. Not to mention some interviewing of witnesses," I listed my to-do list. "I need to figure this out… there was a 15-minute break in between when you left and when the autopsy's last possible time of death is…"

"You'll figure it out, right?" Henry asked nervously.

"Of course. Don't worry."

"Good luck, Phoenix."

1:36pm

Holiday Theater Studio

"Oh, wow!" Maya's eyes grew wide. "Look at this place! I can't believe I'm actually in the studio of Tina Erwood!"

"Are you done?" I said. "Can we investigate now?"

"You're such a killjoy. Alright, let's go."

Considering I had been there already before, I knew I wouldn't be able to find much else. "Hm? What are you doing in here?" I heard a voice ask.

"Oh, hello there, Mr. Platt!"

"Hmph." He took a puff of his cigar. "Please, spare me kid."

"Hey, I'm no kid!"

"Save it, Maya," I whispered. "Mr. Platt, can I ask you a few questions?"

"You can do whatever you darn well please. I just may not answer you."

"Glad to know that…" I mumbled. "Alright. Did you see Ms. Erwood since you saw her and Mr. Davis fighting?"

"It depends."

"What? On what?"

"On whether I want to waste my time answering your questions."

"Just this one, please. I'll talk to you in court about the rest."

"Yes, technically I did. But I didn't talk with her."

"So you just saw her walking by or something?"

He shook his head. "Just one question, remember?"

"Rats!"

"See you in court." He strode out.

"Oh, yeah. That went _real_ well," Maya stated sarcastically.

"Shut up. Alright, so he saw her again that day, but didn't talk to her."

"Hey, Nick… Check this out."

"What?"

"See how the carpet is marked here?"

"Marked?"

"It has a dent as if a piece of furniture was here."

"Furniture? No… it's the clothes rack. It's supposed to be over here… right where I found this piece of glass!"

"Wait, are you saying that even though the body was found over there, the murder took place over here?"

"Yeah, but who would move a body all the way over there and the clothes rack?"

"Something must be… hidden…"

"No, no. The body was hidden. She was laying over there with the clothes rack in front of her… but wouldn't there be a trace of blood around here?"

"That makes sense. What about the evidence you found here?"

"You mean this?" I pulled out the piece of white glass.

"Wow! …Uh… what is it?"

"It's glass… but… I don't know."

"You two! What is your business here?" a voice called.

"Eek!" Maya hid behind me.

"It's just an officer, Maya," I pushed her off me. "What's wrong, officer?"

"I'm in charge of investigations in these parts," he peered at me. I recognized him as Officer Houston from the news yesterday.

"Oh, Officer Houston! We're Mr. Davis's defense attorneys."

"Oh, I should have recognized you! Phoenix Wright! What a pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh… thanks…"

"Go ahead, look around, do what you need to!"

"Uh… thanks…"

"My pleasure."

"Oh, Officer. I might as well ask you some things about the case."

"Sure!"

"Ms. Erwood was found here, right?"

"Yep, right where that rope is."

"And the cause of death is several shots?"

"If the autopsy fits."

"When and where did you catch the suspect?"

"Four at his house."

"Four?! That's four hours after the murder and three after you found the victim! How did you know it was him?"

"Well, it's not like the crime scene was bare! This was found."

He handed me a wallet. I looked at it. "Interesting color…" I mumbled. I opened it. Right there was an i.d. "Henry Davis… wonderful…"

"Yep, right there in ink."

"Henry, to lose your wallet!"

"Of all the times, huh? Well, good luck… even though I'm sure he did it."

"Thanks… I think."

When he left, Maya immediately groaned, "What are we supposed to do?! That's a flawless clue!"

"No, it's not. Remember, Henry was there before the murder took place."

"Ugh, of all the times to lose a wallet."

"Exactly. But I still don't understand this piece of glass. There's nothing glass but this mirror in this room."

"Yeah, that's pretty strange if you ask me."

"I didn't." Maya frowned. "Kidding. Alright, now what?"

"Dinner? Hamburgers!"

"It's not even 4:00!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry." At that time, my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, pal!" Gumshoe's voice screamed through the phone.

"Gumshoe, what's up?"

"I need your help pal! I have no ideas left!"

"She didn't like the trial, huh?"

"Well, what kind of guy sends a girl to a courtroom on a date?"

I was glad he realized that. "Fine, Gumshoe. What do you want?"

"I was thinking chocolates."

"Women like chocolate."

"Of course we do, Nick!" Maya smiled.

"Thanks, pal…" Gumshoe sighed. "Um… how much would it be?"

"Gumshoe!" I screamed. "I'm in the middle of an investigation!"

"Aw, come on pal. I could send a good word in with the chief for you to get more clues!"

"Come on, Gumshoe…" There was silence. "Fine."

"Thank you, pal! Thank you so much!"

"Ugh. I'll meet you at—" The phone crackled loudly. "Gumshoe?"

"What's wrong, Nick?" Maya asked.

The lights went out at that moment. "What's going on?"

"Nick…"

"Someone! Hello!"

"Nick…"

I screamed into my phone. "Gumshoe, please answer! Gumshoe!"

There was nothing but silence. Even the crackle was gone. "Nick…"

"Shush, Maya!" I tried to peer in the darkness. "We need to get out of this room…" I took Maya's wrist and felt around for a door. The lights flashed back on, and I saw myself in the bloody corner.

"Ack!"

"It's alright, Maya."

"Nick… what happened?"

"I don't know. But I was going the complete opposite direction than what I wanted…"

"Hey, Nick… I just noticed that the clock in here is wrong… it's slow."

"Huh?" I looked at the clock. It said '12:15' in digital light. "That's weird."

"Do you think it's because of the power outage that just happened?"

"It can't be. It would go right back to 12:00 midnight. But that shows 'pm' on it."

My phone rang again, but I ignored it. Something was wrong, and I intended to find out.

3:12pm

Holiday Theater Stage Area

We were backstage to the theater. "Wow! We're really backstage!" Maya exclaimed.

"Spare me, Maya…" I sighed.

"Nick, this battery-operated clock is fine. 3:12 exactly… oh wait! 3:13."

"Hm…"

"Can I help you folks?" we heard a muffled voice.

"Uh…?"

"Hey there," an older man with a full, grey mustache appeared from behind a curtain. "Phoenix Wright… didn't think your investigations would lead you here."

"We were trying to figure out what happened in Ms. Erwood's studio just now."

"Hm?"

"Did you experience a blackout of some sort just recently?"

"No, sir. Why, may I ask, would you think I did?"

"Hm… No power outages whatsoever?"

"No, sorry."

"Alright, this is getting weird."

"Maybe it's like that case you told me about…" Maya suggested.

"Told you? You've been with me in all my cases."

"No, no. The one with the serial killing."

"The one I lost?"

"Yeah!"

"What about it…? Oh! The timer with the recording!"

"Yeah."

"But who would record it and why?"

"Well, maybe not…"

"No, Maya, you have the right idea… but why at that time?"

"Hm… It's all pretty weird to me…"

"Me too… Alright, let's see if Gumshoe can help us."

"Yeah."

"Hoping, of course, that he is willing to help us after I 'hung up on him'."

4:07pm

Police Department

"Gumshoe, there you are!" I called.

"What happened, pal?" he looked angry.

"Uh… well… It was actually pretty weird. Actually, it's why I'm here now."

"What?!"

"The power went out… it just died."

"Mm-hm, sure."

"Really. I'm sorry, Gumshoe."

"Fine, pal. Now what?"

"I need to know what happened there! Why did my signal die and the power? Why was that clock stupidly displaying the time 12:15? Why—?"

"12:15? Why does that ring a bell?"

"What?"

"The time! Why does that ring a bell?"

"Uh…"

"Wait! I got it!"

"What?"

"The time of death! It was 11:50 to 12:15!"

"That's right! Why didn't I remember that?"

"What does it mean, Nick?" Maya asked.

"The power outage happened at the same time as the murder, according to that clock. But what was wrong with that clock?"

"We should go back!"

4:49pm

Holiday Theater Studio

"Well, Maya, we're back," I stated.

"Yep, so now what?" Maya asked.

"The clock." I stepped over to it and tried to get it off the wall. "It's wired through!"

"Then wouldn't the clock go according to the rest of the building?"

"You would think so…"

"Hm… it says 12:44 now."

"It's officially four hours behind."

"Not exactly four hours."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is why."

"Wait, wasn't it, like, three hours behind before?"

"Yeah, it was. Well, that proves that the clock is moving slow… but it still doesn't explain why…"

I attempted to pull it out again. "Don't hurt yourself, Nick…" Maya said more teasingly than concerned.

"Forget it! It's broken… and it won't come out."

"Are you giving up?"

"Yes, Maya. We've gotten just about enough. We were able to ask some questions and get Henry's wallet. Poor guy. Seems as if he's doomed."

"But you promised him a full acquittal."

"Of course I did."

"Then you have to keep going!"

"I know. So, wish me luck."


	3. December 24

December 24

10:36am

Defendant Lobby

"We're pretty early, Nick," Maya told me, as if I couldn't see for myself that we were the only ones here.

"I know," I replied. "I have to look through the court record."

"What have you got?"

"Random piece of glass, Henry's wallet, a slow clock, and a few profiles, some of whom did not appear in court yesterday."

"You mean the stage manager?"

"Yeah. Too bad we never got his name."

"Hopefully Ms. Lynn will call him up. He seems like he might make a good witness."

"How do you know? I don't think he was even there!"

"He might have been. He_ is_ stage manager."

"True. Plus he was there yesterday."

"Hello all! Merry Christmas Eve!" Gumshoe pretty much skipped in.

"I can't believe it's Christmas Eve! These court people are such Scrooges, making a trial around the holidays."

"Isn't there something against it?" Maya asked. "Like a law or something?"

"I'll end this, don't worry."

"Thanks, because Christmas is my sister's favorite holiday," Henry came in.

"Good. Then she'll have a good gift from me at least."

"Speaking of gifts…" Gumshoe starts.

"Don't even start with that, Gumshoe. I have enough on my mind, thanks."

"Yep. And time sure flies! It's already time to head in."

11:00am

Courtroom

"Court is now in session for the trial of Henry Davis," the judge began. "Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Ms. Lynn assured him.

"And the defense?"

"Ready, Your Honor," I said.

"Ms. Lynn, you may begin."

"Thank you," she nodded. "I'll call Thomas Edwards to the stand."

The man we met backstage took the stand. I knew he would get up to the stand eventually. "Now we'll get to hear his story!" Maya was excited.

"Hopefully it will help us," I added.

After he stated his name and occupation, he began to testify for the court, "I was backstage, as always, when I saw Ms. Erwood as she finished talking to the defendant, as Mr. Platt had testified. I was able to speak with her before she left to her studio."

"Speak with her about what?"

"The show. The day of the murder was the last day, you know. I was telling her that she did a good job, as usual, and asking for my payment for the week of the show."

"Payment, huh? Not that I'm speculating anything, but did you ever get that money?"

"That's why she went in her studio, I suppose. I haven't seen her since."

"What time was it?"

"I'd say about… 11:50 when she left."

"HOLD IT! That's the same time as the defendant was seen going into her room! She couldn't have met with him if the security guard didn't see her go in!"

"Ack!"

"You got 'em, Nick!" Maya cheered.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Wright," Ms. Lynn stated. "The victim was, in fact, in the room at the time when the defendant was there."

"And I assume you can prove that, Ms. Lynn?" the judge asked.

"Yes. I'll call Mr. Jones to take the stand once again."

"Please, call me Glen," the man said as he went up.

"Glen, I assume you saw Ms. Erwood go in her studio with the defendant?" the judge again assumed.

"Not with him, before him. He went in about a minute after her."

"So they were there at the same time…" I rubbed my chin.

"Too bad for you, Mr. Wright," Ms. Lynn mocked.

"I'm far from done…" I said to myself.

"Then let's keep going!" Maya encouraged.

"Glen, testify more about what you witnessed at that time," Ms. Lynn continued, ignoring us.

"Well, I thought a lot about this since Mr. Wright asked me about sounds. I actually heard Mr. Davis shouting insistently for at least some pay, but Ms. Erwood didn't shout, she didn't dare."

"'Didn't dare'?" I questioned.

"Shouting, she claimed, was bad for her voice. Anyway, he kept persisting. That's all I can remember, though."

"So, we still are in need of a true witness that might have actually seen the crime committed."

"Whether there is a true witness or not," Ms. Lynn started, "it still holds true that this man was seen arguing with the victim and that he was heard arguing with her at the time of the murder!"

"Or before the murder, Ms. Lynn. It's not a sure fact."

"I call him to the stand!"

"What?!"

"I call the defendant, Henry Davis, to the stand."

I immediately got silent. Maya looked at me nervously. I knew I couldn't mess this up. "I'll go," Henry had taken the stand. "I can do this, Mr. Wright. You can count on me."

I nodded. "Proceed, Ms. Lynn," I said.

"Very well," she nodded. "Testify, Mr. Davis. Where were you at the time of the crime?"

I gulped, and Henry began, "I went backstage after I talked to Ms. Erwood. No one was there, so I just sat there, pulled out my notebook, and wrote. Such is a writer's life, you know."

I was surprised at how calm he was up there. I tried to stay calm as well. "Alright," I nodded. "My turn. No one was there? Not even the stage manager?"

"No. I suppose he went home."

"But wasn't he looking for money?"

"OBJECTION!" Ms. Lynn shouted. "Work on one witness at a time!"

"Sorry, Ms. Lynn," the judge shook his head. "Mr. Wright has an excellent point."

"Get Mr. Edwards back up here," I requested. "We have some unanswered questions."

"I swear I didn't kill her!" he shouted as he took the stand. "I didn't go home! I waited outside her studio!"

"You waited outside her studio? Did you see anyone go in?"

"No. Then I got impatient and knocked on the producer's door. But it seemed that everyone was gone!"

"Wait, the producer was missing, too?"

"Yeah. I assumed he left and went home."

"Where is his office in comparison to Ms. Erwood's?"

"It's to the left of her studio's door."

"Why don't we call this witness back up as well?"

Ms. Lynn did, and the man was, as usual, holding a cigar. "You beckoned, Mr. Lawyer?" he groaned.

"You told me yesterday that you saw Ms. Erwood before she died and after Mr. Davis spoke to her."

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I told you, I didn't talk with her."

"So you said nothing."

"I didn't talk with her."

"Nick… he's been saying that same thing… why can't he just say no?" Maya hinted.

"I don't know. I'm going to press him more," I told her. "Did you say something to Ms. Erwood, yes or no?"

He was silent. "I did," he finally said. "I spoke _to_ her."

I knew that he was hiding something. I had no need for Psyche-Locks to know it. To pause for that long… and to stall like that… I knew I had to get whatever he was hiding out. "What did you say?"

"I don't remember exactly."

"It must have been important if you didn't let her reply."

"She was busy. She couldn't reply."

"Where and when?"

He stopped.

"Answer the question," the judge demanded after a while.

He took several puffs of his cigar and spoke. "Her studio… 11:45."

"OBJECTION! She was not in her studio at 11:45."

"I passed her by, that's why she was unable to respond. I guess she was getting the stage manager's money."

"Something's fishy here," I whispered to Maya.

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do?" she asked. "I think he's lying to us…"

"Something has to connect him to this crime. I know that something is wrong. I have that… hunch… that he is a major part of this… so now what?"

"Mr. Platt, are you telling me the truth now?"

"I swore to it, didn't I?"

"That doesn't always mean anything to some witnesses."

"What are you implying, Mr. Wright?"

"A speculation I cannot back up yet. It would be terrible to state it now."

"Good choice, Mr. Wright," Ms. Lynn smirked. "So, since you can no longer defend your client—"

"HOLD IT! I am not giving up, Ms. Lynn! All I need is time. A short recess may suffice, Your Honor."

"How much time?" the judge asked.

I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to investigate more, but who knew how long that would take?

"Give him a day," Ms. Lynn suggested generously.

"Wait! Your Honor! Tomorrow is Christmas!" Maya complained.

"Bah Humbug! Who cares? Besides, if Mr. Wright's not good enough to finish now, that's what you get!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Maya, quiet now," I nudged her. "Fine, Ms. Lynn. But be sure to cook your Christmas dinner because I intend to end this quickly tomorrow!"

"Ha! Good luck with that, Mr. Wright!" she laughs.

12:47pm

Defendant Lobby

"Mr. Wright! Christmas, really?" Henry now complained.

"My Christmas gift to you will be freedom," I said. "What more could you ask for?"

"I guess your right. I'd rather have a trial than be in jail during Christmas."

"Then I guess it's a good thing Ms. Lynn is such a Scrooge!" Maya chirped.

"Don't your open your presents today, anyway?" I asked.

"Yeah… that's right! Come one, Nick! Let's go!"

"Are you kidding? I promised a quick trial tomorrow. I don't have time to unwrap gifts!"

"Come on, Nick! Just a few minutes!"

"Fine. Let's go."

1:00pm

Wright & Co. Law Offices

"Merry Christmas Eve, Mr. Nick!" Pearls greeted me.

"Hey, Pearls!" I smiled. "Same to you!"

"Alright, Pearly," Maya began. "Nick's really busy today, so let's go!"

She loved her gifts, even the cheap chocolates from me. When I opened my gifts from them, I couldn't help but smile. It was 'Lawyering: for Dummies' from Maya, and a brand new red tie and hair gel from Pearls. She knew me so well. "Thank you so much you guys. Even you, Maya."

Maya then opens her gifts. Pearls got her a Kurain knitted quilt. I got her an urn (inside joke since the problem's with Ami's urn) with candy in it. "Thanks!"

Then, I had to go.

2:09pm

Holiday Theater Studio

"Alright, we're back to the scene of the crime," I stated.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help at all!" Maya told me. "We've been here a million times!"

"Yes, but there is one room where we haven't been in this building."

"What room is that?"

"Come with me."

2:11pm

Holiday Theater Producer's Office

"The producer's office, of course!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yes," I nodded. "Now it's time to see what he was doing."

"Nick, the computer's on!"

"Bingo. Let's see… there's no files up or anything…"

"Wait, this is weird… why is the time off?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's really slow."

"Slow? Hm…"

"What's this icon?"

"Don't—" She clicked it. "—press anything…" I sighed.

"'RedWire Power Boss'?"

"Power Boss?"

"That's what it says."

"'Download time: 12/22/08 09:08… set for 12:12 until 12:15 in afternoon…'"

"Wait! Now it's all coming together!"

"Huh?"

"Everything… that clock is _slow_… _Power_ Boss… _12:15_ on _12/22_!"

"The power outage!"

"The slow clock."

"The murder!"

"Well, well, well… do you have a search warrant?" we were caught by the producer himself.

"You killed her… but why?" I questioned.

"Now, now, Mr. Lawyer. Calm down. I killed her because she is a selfish, proud, undeserving—"

"Mr. Platt. You committed murder!"

"And you still can't prove it!"

"Your clock is directly connected to Ms. Erwood's… it's a timer, for a sudden blackout. You couldn't be seen by her. You had to get rid of her before she could. But I still don't understand why."

"And I'm afraid without motive or decisive evidence, you never will."

"You shot her four times… because you couldn't see in your own darkness. And when the lights came back on, you had to hide her."

"You're still lacking evidence, dear lawyer."

"And motive…"

"Nick…" Maya whispered.

"Not now, Maya."

"Now if you'd please get out of my office…" the producer opened the door.

We walked out reluctantly, and he closed the door after us. "He did it… but I can't prove why!"

"Don't be so sure, Nick."

"Huh?"

She showed me a white statue of a snowman. It was signed Tina Erwood on the back, and it read 'Because I wasn't able to pay you this week…' "Well, what do you think, Nick?"

"I'm not getting it."

"Fine, picture this. Mr. Platt storms in the studio raving about how he won't get paid this week and instead gets a stupid _glass_ snowman." I didn't understand the stress on 'glass' just then, but she continued. "She says that it's a cute snowman and it made her think of him. He goes and kills her and accidentally shoots this, resulting in some cracks and… _a missing piece_!"

"Wait! Do you mean—?"

"Yep."

"This might be just the break we needed!"

"I hope so, cause we won't be allowed in there for awhile."

"So, the murder weapon was shot five times, not four."

"It could've been any amount of times!"

"We've got this!"

4:00pm

Wright & Co. Law Offices

My phone rang as we entered my office. "Hello?" I answered.

"Wright!" a familiar voice greeted.

"Edgeworth! I assume you'll be home for the holidays?"

"That's why I'm calling. My flight leaves tomorrow morning, so be ready for me."

"Gumshoe will be excited for sure."

"Well, have a good night, Wright."

"You too Edgeworth. Looking forward to seeing you."

We said good bye and hung up. "Mr. Edgeworth's coming?" Maya was excited.

"Yeah. More incentive to hurry up the trial tomorrow."

"Well have a good night, Nick. Thanks again for our gifts!"

"Thank you for yours. Good night."

8:00pm

Phoenix's Apartment

'_Twas the night before Christmas,_

_And laying in my bed,_

_I closed my eyes tight_

_And laid down my head._

_I previously searched_

_And got what I needed_

_So that the next day's trial_

_Would go so I succeeded._

_I knew that I must_

_End the trial quickly,_

_And I knew that I would._

_It's not like it was tricky_

_Then after my success,_

_And all my thank you's,_

_I'll sit with my friends,_

_And Christmas I would not lose._

_So with pride and guarantee,_

_I fell right asleep,_

_For in the morning,_

_I knew I'd have energy to leap._

_I dreamt in my mind,_

_With colors and light,_

_For a Merry Christmas to all,_

_And to all a good night!_


	4. December 25

December 25

Christmas Day!!!

10:54am

Defendant Lobby

"Nick! I thought you wouldn't make it!" Maya panicked.

"Merry Christmas to you too," I said sarcastically.

"You can't be late if you promised to end quickly!"

"Trust me… I've got what I need. You were great yesterday, Maya."

"Thanks, Nick."

11:00am

Courtroom

"Well, you promised us a quick trial, Mr. Wright…" Ms. Lynn stated. "Let's see it!"

"Here, this statue and this piece of glass!" I showed the evidence. I proceeded to explain to them everything Maya and I had figured out the previous day. Mr. Platt, who actually dared to show up at court that day, was shocked.

"Well, Mr. Wright…" the judge blinked. "I guess that explains everything."

"No!" Ms. Lynn was on the verge of tears.

"Cheer up, Ms. Lynn," I told her. "It's the holidays!"

"Bah Humbug!"

"Well, it has been well proven that the defendant is… NOT GUILTY. Congrats, Mr. Wright. Have a good holiday, everyone. And bailiff, take Mr. Platt. Court is adjourned."

11:13am

Defendant Lobby

"That sure was fast!" Maya smiled.

"Way to go, Mr. Nick!" Pearls joined us.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Phoenix!" Julie gave me a hug. "That was the best Christmas gift ever!"

"Yes, thank you," Michael said.

"It was no problem, really…" I smiled widely.

"I'm free! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Henry nearly crashed through his brother and sister to get to me. "How can I ever thank you?"

"By having a Merry Christmas, all of you."

"Thank you, you have a good Christmas as well."

They left. "Mr. Wright…" Ms. Lynn glared at me.

"Now you don't have to work on Christms, Ms. Lynn!" I told her.

"Yeah, don't be such a Scrooge!" Maya chimed in.

Ms. Lynn, who I never saw happy, smiled warmly. "Thank you. I guess it took the truth to let me have a Merry Christmas," she stated.

"The truth will be told, and the truth brings happiness to all," I determined. "Have a good Christmas. Smile more often, Ms. Lynn."

"Thank you, Mr. Wright." She left happily.

Just then, Gumshoe appeared. "Hey, pal!" he huffed. "Congrats! You were great, as always!"

"Yes, nice job, Mr. Wright," Maggey appeared next to him.

"Hello, Maggey, how's your Christmas so far?" Maya asked, hinting to Gumshoe.

"Gumshoe is actually going to bring me on a date to the French restaurant I used to work at. Don't worry, it got much better and much cheaper."

"That's good," I nudged Gumshoe. "Sure you can go out of your budget of Ramen Noodles?"

"Hey, pal! That's not nice!" he frowned.

"I'm kidding. But before you guys go anywhere, let's take a stop at the _airport_…"

Maya smiled at me, knowing what I was hinting.

11:45am

Airport

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe had his Christmas surprise.

"Good to see all of you…" Edgeworth came out in his signature red suit with the ruffles.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas."

_So with that, we pretty much had a great Christmas. I had everyone over for a Christmas dinner, and we exchanged gifts. Edgeworth had gotten us some nice trinkets from the other countries he had traveled to. Gumshoe, I couldn't blame him, had nothing for us, but he did have some Christmas cheer. It was a Merry Christmas for us all… and I was glad. After all, it could have been worse, as I know from my rookie year of being a defense attorney._

_Well, all that behind me! It's the start of a new year soon anyway..._

**Thanks for reading! Have a great holiday, whether it's Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever other holidays there are!**

**Have a great New Year too!**

_**With love, PencilGirl92**_


End file.
